Healthcare services are often provided by large healthcare organizations or enterprises, such as hospitals, clinics, physician groups, and the like. In some cases, these enterprises are expansive, encompassing numerous doctors and facilities. Consequently, managing healthcare-related data, such as patient information and records, clinical information, financial information, insurance claims, and other data involved in the day-to-day business of healthcare enterprises can be extremely complex.
As such, many healthcare enterprises employ software to more efficiently and accurately perform the complex tasks healthcare management entails. However, existing healthcare management software may only accept data in a certain file format. Further, ensuring data is of the proper format, and, in some cases, mapping data to the proper file format (e.g., a keyword format) can be time consuming and require the use of many resources. Therefore, a need exists for a tool to convert healthcare data to a proper file format as input into healthcare management software.